


Diverted

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Requested: Ertegun is trying to work, but Roddy is being too cute and distracting.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Diverted

Ertegun takes pride in his work. Which really, is stating the obvious and probably the understatement of the year.

Maybe he's sort of a perfectionist when it comes to creating his own songs, which is why Roddy was perfect for the part. 

He only hired those capable for the job after all.

And Roddy has proved himself time and time again. Even after they began seeing each other nothing really changed between them in regards to work. 

"It's rare to see you playing the piano again," Ertegun's fingers stilled on the keys, notes still lingering in the echo of the room. "And for you to be up so early."

Usually he liked to sleep in, hugging Roddy for as long as he could before they eventually had to get up and embrace the day instead. But this morning he woke up to inspiration, which is pretty normal for him. He didn't earn top DJ for five consecutive years by being lazy.

"I have to give my loving fans what they want," Smiling to himself, he lets his fingers idly run over the keys without pressing any down. "They deserve the best  _ from  _ the best."

"That's to be expected, but I'm sure they'll love anything you give them." 

"Sounds like a certain someone—" At this moment any thought process Ertegun had towards his music came to a screeching halt. Looking up he saw Roddy with one of his t-shirts on; the shirt being a little too big for him and his hair messy from recently just waking up. 

Ugh, Roddy  _ knew  _ how distracting he could be in his clothes. This is what he gets for having the cutest boyfriend on Mars.

Who could also be a little sneak when he wanted to be. 

Roddy was his only weakness and honestly he's perfectly okay with that.

"...-that I know." Ertegun mutters the last part, pressing the tips of fingers back down on the keys. It's lighter than how most of his songs start, but the reviews he received on, 'Lights Go Out' and 'Take Me Now’ were so well he wanted to give it another go. 

A light little melody that would burst into something so colorful that would make everyone's hearts dance to the beat.

The rhythm is once again thrown off when Roddy slides next to him on the bench causing his fingers to press down too harshly to create such a deep ugly echo. 

Their knees are almost touching but Ertegun swears he can feel every movement coming from Roddy. 

And there sits Roddy smiling so sweetly up at him that throws Ertegun off his game not knowing if this was an intentional act or not. 

"Everything alright?" Roddy asks softly. 

_ “Yes,"  _ Ertegun internally curses how a simple word came out so breathlessly. Roddy  _ is  _ breathtaking, but his line of focus is starting to waver. "Everything is fine."

Once again he starts from the beginning, yet he has to start from scratch each time he misses a key. It makes him want to sigh in frustration, but now Roddy has his head lying against his shoulder and he thought Roddy was distracting a minute ago and well—

This was a whole new level.

"It has a very sweet harmony so far," Roddy smiles up at him; his bangs falling ever so slightly.  _ Beautiful,  _ is what runs through Ertegun's head. "I can't wait to work with you on it."

That broke the straw and the last of Ertegun's concentration who stood up abruptly. It surprises Roddy so much that he nearly fell from his place on the bench and looked at him quizzingly.

"How about we work later? I just want to spend the rest of the day with Mars' most precious guy."

_ "Huh?"  _ It's almost comical how Roddy looks; face heating up by a mere suggestion and his mouth opening and closing as if debating on what to say.

At least he's no longer the one feeling flustered. 

_ Maybe this wasn't a deliberate act,  _ Ertegun muses and holds a hand out to Roddy. 

"Y-yeah, that sounds nice." Roddy takes his hand, stumbling over himself after Ertegun places a kiss to his knuckles. It takes every ounce of him not to laugh at how cute the scenario is. 

"You're truly adorable,” This time he  _ does  _ laugh at the huff Roddy lets out yet there's no objection to the compliment either so he presses his luck. "Possibly the cutest person known in the universe!"

Roddy bumps their entwined hands against Ertegun's side and shakes his head. "Now you're just pushing it."

The shy smile he gets is worth every genuine compliment he gives to Roddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by dontevenlookatmeb on tumblr, hope this came out okay! If anyone else has any requests feel free to send ‘em to me @ pajama-cats 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
